


Thing for a Ginger

by SassyWordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bravery, Butterbeer, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pride, ch 10 edited, check chs 8 & 10 for message, embrace the gay, more kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyWordsmith/pseuds/SassyWordsmith
Summary: Set towards the middle of Hermione's sixth year. Hermione harbors feelings for a certain pretty ginger... hehe wonder who that could be... Only Harry knows of Hermione's crush and encourages her to go for it. Hermione is nervous at first but works up the courage to do something she thought she'd never be able to do. Mainly alternates between Hermione's point of view and Ginny's. Other character's points of view are occasionally included.





	1. Kiss the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three stars signifies time passing.

**Hermione's Pov**

I exhale a short breath and try to focus on reading the book in front of me. I’m in the library with Harry. He’s working on an assignment for Snape last minute. Meanwhile, I’m supposed to be reading about the Aguamenti Spell. Professor Flitwick said that we’re going to be learning about the charm next. I want to be prepared for class but keep re-reading the same section without processing its content. Something that I can’t stop thinking about is on my mind.

“Hermione, are you okay?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Hmm?” I say, looking up from my reading. “Yeah, I’m fine,” I tell him, knowing that he won’t believe me.

He raises an eyebrow.

“Really? Then, why did your voice just go up an octave?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry smirks as my voice is still unnaturally high.

“Hermione, something is obviously bothering you. You’ve been on the same page for several minutes now,” he says, cocking his head towards my book. “What’s wrong?”

I let out a sigh, not saying anything for a moment.

“You can’t tell anybody, okay?” I say tentatively.

Harry nods. “Not even Ron,” I add.

“Not even Ron,” he repeats.

I lean forward across the table and whisper into his ear. His brows are furrowed when I withdraw, sitting back in my chair.

“Well, of course, you like Ginny,” he says, his expression bemused. “She’s one of your closest friends.”

I shake my head and groan in frustration.

“No, Harry, I like her,” I repeat quietly, “as in I have more than platonic feelings for her.”

“ Oh. ” Harry’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. “Luna was right.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Well, Luna was telling me earlier that she thought you felt that way about Ginny,” Harry says. “She’s very perceptive but I didn’t know if she was right… she said it’s the way you act around Ginny and the things you say about her.”

A grin starts to spread across his face then, and he suddenly turns away from me. I raise an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, just something that Luna said,” he replies, laughing a little. “Remember how you used to like Ron too? She suggested that you have a thing for gingers.”

I roll my eyes but don’t say anything.

“You’re not denying it,” Harry teases, laughing much more.

I kick him lightly under the table.

“I have a thing for a ginger not gingers,” I clarify, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

Harry smiles at that.

“You should tell Ginny,” he advises.

“I know, I’m just nervous is all,” I admit. “I mean, we’re good friends and I’m worried that if I tell her, things might be different between us.”

“Well, maybe that’s a risk worth taking. What if she feels the same way about you?” Harry reasons.

I consider the possibility for a moment, recalling how she confided in me about why she broke up with Dean Thomas recently. She revealed that her feelings for Dean have faded and that she likes someone else.

“I guess she might feel the same way,” I concede to Harry. “Although she seems mainly interested in boys, I won’t know for sure if I don’t say anything.”

Harry nods in agreement.

“You should go for it,” he encourages.

“Yeah?” I squeak.

Harry reaches for my hand across the table, giving it a squeeze. I give a small smile. I have done something like squeeze his hand several times before when he needs reassurance. This is the first time he has returned the gesture.

“Yeah,” I repeat more confidently. “Thanks, Harry.”

***

 

**Ginny's Pov**

I wake up to a crash of thunder in the middle of the night. After tossing and turning for a while, I resign myself to the fact that I won’t be able to fall back asleep due to how loud the storm is. Quietly slipping out of bed, I decide to go down to the common room and read by the fire.

I’m surprised to find Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She looks over her shoulder at the sound of my approaching footsteps and smiles.

“Storm wake you up too?” I ask, returning the smile. I put my book down on a nearby armchair and sit down next to her.

“Yeah. I’ve just been thinking,” Hermione says, staring at the flames across from her.

“About what?”

 

**Hermione's Pov**

I turn to face Ginny, looking into her brown eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. They are so pretty. This isn’t the first time I have felt content to simply admire them. I abruptly look away. It seems I do so a second or two late as Ginny stares at me quizzically.

“Hermione, is everything ok?”

“Ginny, there’s something I have to tell you.” I feel my heart start to beat faster from nerves and fear. I can’t find the words to say what I have been keeping from her. I’ll have to convey how I feel without speaking.

I look back at her and purposefully let my eyes drop to her lips. After a moment, I slowly return my gaze to hers, trying to gauge a reaction. To my surprise, her eyes slip down to my lips and then back up again. She moves closer and leans in. I tilt my head slightly and placing a hand on her cheek, I kiss her. Her mouth feels soft and warm against my own. I feel her place her hands on my shoulders and then she’s easing me into a lying down position. We continue kissing intently, our bodies pressed together. Ginny eventually pulls away and slides farther down against me to trail kisses down my neck. I moan and gasp with pleasure; she chuckles against my skin, kissing me faster. I arch my back as she kisses her way down to my collarbone and back up the length of my neck. She then presses her lips to mine again and climbs off of me.

“Glad you told me,” she teases with a grin.


	2. Confirmation

**Hermione's Pov**  

In the morning, I wake up with thoughts of Ginny swirling around in my head. I don’t get up immediately, choosing instead to stay in bed and reminisce about the previous night. It’s after several minutes of doing so, that an unpleasant possibility suddenly strikes me.

What if Ginny had taken me kissing her to mean that I want to experiment with her? Oh, I feel like such a dummy for kissing her before telling her that I have feelings for her! What was I thinking? I might’ve started something casual with Ginny that isn’t really going to go anywhere.

I have to clarify with her that last night wasn’t about experimenting for me. So with a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, I head down to the Quidditch pitch in the afternoon. I sit in the stands and watch Ginny, Harry, and Ron practice for the upcoming match. Ginny smiles when she sees me and discreetly glances my way every so often. This makes me feel slightly better. Perhaps, she does have more than platonic feelings for me. It will be disappointing if she doesn’t. I push the thought away, thinking about what I’m going to say to her.

When Harry finally calls the end of practice, Ginny flies towards me. She dismounts her broomstick and takes a seat next to me.

“Hey,” she greets, grinning. I fake a smile despite feeling uneasy. “Whatcha thinking about? You seem pretty pensive over here.”

“Why did you kiss me last night?” I blurt.

Ginny looks taken aback by my question.

“For the same reason you kissed me,” she says slowly.

“Right,” I say, laughing nervously. “Do you um know why I kissed you?”

“Because you wanted to kiss me?”

This is proving to be harder than I expected.

“Well, yeah but-” I groan. “Can we talk about what happened last night when you’ve changed?” I ask.

Ginny nods.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in the common room,” she mumbles. With that, she grabs her broomstick and turns her back on me.

I let out a small sigh, seeing that I have upset her. She must be worried about what it is I have to tell her. But how am I supposed to make her feel better if I don’t know what she’s worried about me saying? Feeling helpless, I watch as she leaves for the changing rooms.

 

**Ginny's Pov**

Hermione is waiting for me in the common room, standing near the couch. I think back to the kisses we shared on that couch and can’t help giving a small smile. It quickly vanishes though; I’m sure that Hermione is going to tell me that last night was a mistake. Why else was she acting weird earlier? What other reason would she have for wanting to talk about last night?

Hermione grabs my hand and leads me into her dormitory. She shuts the door behind us and looks around the room, presumably wanting to make sure that we are alone. It seems like we are as all five beds around us are empty. Hermione lets go of my hand, walking over to the bathroom. She knocks on the door.

“Is anyone in there?” she asks.

No one answers. Hermione lets out a breath of relief. She climbs onto her bed and gestures for me to sit down next to her. I do so reluctantly, not really wanting to have this talk.

“So, you wanted to talk about last night?” I prompt quietly.

She takes a deep breath.

“Yeah,” she says hesitantly after a moment. “Ginny, last night was great,” she begins, “but I just want to clarify something.”

_It was just a one-time thing, wasn’t it?_ I think bitterly.

“I kissed you because I have feelings for you,” she rushes to say.

I cock my head to the side in confusion.

“Why else would you have kissed me?” I ask, my brows furrowed.

Hermione laughs nervously.

“Well, it’s a really fun story actually. I thought that I gave you the impression that I just want to experiment with you," she explains quickly. 

I shake my head, giggling a little.

“I didn’t think that at all,” I assure her.

“And you kissed me back because,” Hermione starts-

“I like you,” I finish for her.

Hermione jumps on top of me, engulfing me in a tight embrace. I laugh, hugging her back.

“You know you’re pretty adorable when you’re all flustered,” I murmur into her hair.

Hermione lets go of me, grinning. I love seeing her so happy like this. Leaning forward, I kiss her. Her hands go up to caress my cheeks. After we stop kissing, I note that her cheeks are tinged a light pink. Hehe. I must have caused that.

Hermione reaches for my hands, holding them in her own.

“Ginny?” she starts, smiling.

“Yeah?” I say, squeezing her fingers.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Hermione asks.

My heart stumbles a beat and I pull her closer, hugging her again.

“Yes, I will be your girlfriend!” I exclaim enthusiastically, squeezing her tight.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I will try to update this regularly.


	3. Revealed

**Ginny's Pov**

Only a couple of people know that Hermione and I are dating. We told Harry and Luna together. They congratulated us (“I told you they had to be dating,” Luna said to Harry.) Her voice sounded as dreamy and distant as ever. Harry nodded in agreement. “Yes, you were right,” he whispered to his girlfriend, kissing her. We left the pair alone after that.

At first, it's kind of nice not having many people know about me and Hermione. It makes our relationship feel even more special. Whenever Hermione holds my hand or kisses me on the cheek, I give a small smile; I’m the only one who knows why she does this. Hermione has made a habit of doing little affectionate things like that whether we are around my fifth-year friends or with Harry and Ron. No one seems to really think it’s out of the ordinary.

When we want to be alone, Hermione and I usually turn to Harry for help. Ron is like a lost dog that we can’t shake off but he never refuses to play a game of chess with Harry. Hermione and I will then find an empty classroom or go into one of our dormitories. This is enough for a while but after a couple of weeks, I grow tired of it. Right now, Hermione and I are snuggling in her dorm and I can’t keep quiet about it anymore.

“Mione?” I whisper. She opens her eyes, shifting slightly in my arms.

“Hmm?”

“I want to tell Ron about us,” I say.

Hermione is silent for a moment.

“Gin, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You know he has a crush on me.”

“Yeah, but he’ll get over it. He’ll realize that we’re happy with each other and accept that we’re dating. We can’t keep it from him forever,” I remind her, lightly stroking her hair.

“You really want to tell him?” she asks, leaning into my touch.

“Yes.” I speak the words I have been waiting to say: “I don’t want to hide what I feel for you. I don’t want to have to think twice about being affectionate with you around others. I want to cuddle you, kiss you, nuzzle you and not just when we’re alone."

Hermione turns around to face me.

“I know, I’m just afraid,” she says softly.

 

**Hermione's Pov**

Ginny wraps her arms around me protectively, kissing the top of my head.

“So am I. I’m scared that my friends will think it's weird that I'm dating a girl,” she admits. “If they don't support us though, then they aren't really my friends and we'll stop hanging out with them. The same goes for Ron.”

“You're right,” I say, taking a deep breath.

Ginny touches my hand.

“If you’re not ready we don’t have to, okay?” she tells me.

“No,” I say adamantly. “I shouldn’t be ashamed and I’m not. I felt happy when we told Luna and Harry. I won’t let anyone make me feel differently.” I take Ginny’s hand, intertwining our fingers. “Let’s tell them.”

Ginny grins, quickly kissing me. She climbs down from my bed and pulls me by the hand over to the door. We continue holding hands as we descend the stairs to the common room.

“My friends and Ron?” Ginny clarifies only loud enough for me to hear.

I nod, causing her to smile. We make our way over to Ron, who is bent over a table, working on an essay for Professor McGonagall. Ginny taps him on the shoulder with her free hand. He puts his quill down, looking up at us.

“What’s up?” he asks.

 

**Ginny's Pov**

“We have something to tell you,” Hermione answers. She pauses, looking at me. I squeeze her hand and she smiles. “Ginny and I are dating,” she says to Ron finally.

Once the words are out of her mouth, I can tell it’s like a huge weight has been lifted from Hermione’s shoulders. I see Harry smile at us out of the corner of my eye from his spot on the couch. I smile back at him. Reverting my attention back to Ron, I note that his ears are red.

“Well, I already knew that Ginny is dating Dean Thomas. You have a boyfriend now, too Hermione?” he asks, his cheeks flushed.

Hermione shakes her head. She holds our hands up for Ron to see.

“I have a girlfriend,” she tells him proudly. “I’m dating Ginny.”

Ron’s jaw drops in disbelief.

“You-you and my sister?” he stammers. “For how long?”

“A couple of weeks,” Hermione answers honestly.

Ron's eyes widen and he approaches us with a hostile expression on his face. Harry holds him back by his robes.

“Ron, don’t say or do anything you’ll regret,” he says quietly.

Ron doesn’t seem to hear him. He points a finger at me accusingly.

“My own sister- you stole the girl that was supposed to be mine!” he says angrily.

“Don’t speak about her as if she’s some sort of toy to be claimed,” I snap. I take a step towards him but feel Hermione’s hand on my arm.

I suck in a breath, trying to calm down for her sake.

“Ron, I thought your reaction would be better than this,” Hermione says quietly. “You’re supposed to be my friend, after all.” She frowns and lets go of my hand. She turns her back on Ron, walking away. I glare at him before hurrying after my girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the end of the chapter is kind of sad :( I thought Ron's reaction was realistic though. I swear he will come around. Thank you all for reading my writing! I'm amazed that this has so many hits.


	4. Love Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that includes another character's point of view. That character is Harry. Enjoy!

**Hermione's Pov**

I hear footsteps behind me and know it’s Ginny. I feel her take hold of my hand, gently pulling me around to face her.

“Are you ok?” she asks.

“I’m fine,” I lie unconvincingly.

“Hey, I’m proud of you,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around me.

These words are all it takes for tears to well up in my eyes. I can’t hold them back anymore as they trickle down my cheeks.

“I should’ve told Ron sooner,” I whisper.

Ginny pulls back from me, shaking her head.

“Honey, you weren’t ready,” she says, wiping away my tears with her thumb.

“I know,” I begin, my voice shaking, “but maybe if I had told him sooner, he wouldn’t have been so upset.”

“Mione, this isn’t your fault,” she tries to assure me. “He would’ve reacted poorly either way.”

“H-he was looking a-at us the way he’s l-looked at Malfoy before,” I stutter in between sobbing. “It s-scared me- made me f-feel like he w-wanted to hurt us.” Ginny wraps her arms around me again.

“I’ll talk to him, ok? He’ll come around. He just needs time to cool off.”

I nod, wiping away my tears as she lets go of me.

“I hope you’re right,” I say.

 

**Ginny's Pov**

I take Hermione’s hand, leading her back upstairs to the girls’ dormitories. I cuddle Hermione, pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her. Kissing the top of her head, I hope that Harry is trying to talk some sense into Ron. I would do it myself but I don’t want to leave Hermione alone. Ron’s reaction upset her a great deal and I feel guilty, having been the one to suggest we tell him. The least I can do is stay with her until she’s feeling better.

 

**Harry's Pov**

I open the door to my dorm, closing it behind me. I see Ron standing by the window, his arms crossed, looking outside.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” I ask, carefully approaching him.

“They kept it from me for two weeks,” Ron huffs.

“Can you really blame them?” I say quietly. “They were nervous about how you would take the news.”

Ron doesn’t say anything in response, still stone-faced.

“They were only trying to protect your feelings,” I continue.

Ron’s expression starts to soften at that and he unfolds his arms.

“It’s not much of a secret that I like Hermione, is it?” he says sheepishly.

I shake my head.

“It’s no secret at all,” I tease, the corners of my mouth twitching.

Ron shoves me to the side but laughs slightly.

“You’ve known for a while that Hermione and Ginny are dating, right?” he asks, suddenly serious.

I nod.

“Have they seemed happy?” Ron continues.

I give a small smile.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen either of them happier.”

“Good.” Ron smiles. “Bloody hell, did I mess up,” he murmurs after a moment, rubbing his neck guiltily.

“It’s all right, mate. It’s never too late to apologize,” I assure him, clapping him on the back.

 

**Hermione's Pov**

There’s a knock on the dormitory door.

“Hermione, Ginny, are you in there?” Ron asks from the other side.

“Yes,” I call back tentatively.

Ron slowly opens the door, coming in with an ashamed look on his face.

“I’m sorry for reacting the way I did,” he apologizes. “I shouldn’t have said what I said. I was just jealous,” he admits sheepishly.

“I realized though, that all that matters is that you guys are happy. Are you happy?” he asks.

I shift in Ginny's arms, turning to face her with a smile. She takes my hand and intertwines our fingers, looking at me with affection. 

“Yeah,” I say, replying to Ron’s question. Ginny nods her agreement.

“Then, I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I tried to ruin that,” Ron says with a smile.

My own smile grows wider and I get up to hug Ron. I hear Ginny giggle quietly to herself as he pats me on the head awkwardly.

“I’m sorry if we hurt your feelings,” I say, pulling back from him.

“It’s ok,” he replies. “I know that you didn’t mean to.”

I quickly hug him again. This seems to make him as uncomfortable as it did the first time. He comes up with a hasty excuse to leave the room, making it so Ginny and I are alone. I hear Ginny come up behind me.

“This calls for some celebration, don’t you think?” she whispers in my ear.

“Oh, you want to celebrate?” I ask, smirking.

“Well, it’s pretty early in the evening,” she says innocently, moving my hair so it rests on my shoulder.

“Hmm, that means we shouldn’t be interrupted much…” I trail off as she begins kissing my neck.   

I moan softly. She kisses my skin harder and then starts sucking on my neck. I gasp with both surprise and pleasure. It feels utterly amazing. I don’t even care that it is bound to leave a mark. My hair will cover it up anyway… I never want this to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hope you enjoyed. Sorry that the portion of the chapter that is written from Ginny's point of view is so short. I'll make sure there's more that's wrote from her pov in the next chapter. As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Heart to Heart

**Ginny's Pov**

After I finish sucking on Hermione’s neck, I gently pull her around, so we are facing each other. Her eyes flutter open, and she closes the distance between us, kissing me passionately. I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her back with the same intensity. Unfortunately, the dormitory door abruptly swings open, cutting our moment short. Hermione and I jump apart to see my friend Demelza Robins standing in the doorway.

“I-I’m so sorry for interrupting,” she stammers with a stunned expression on her face.

“Er, hey Demelza,” I say quietly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. “We um we’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you and Anthony... Luna already knows-”

“Oh, you told Luna?” she says softly.

I nod.

“Yeah. Demelza, Hermione and I are dating,” I say slowly. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“Would you have told me if I hadn’t caught you two kissing?” she asks.

“Yes, of course, I would’ve!” I rush to assure her.

“Right, I’ll just be going then,” she mutters, leaving the room.

I sigh, looking back at Hermione in silent question. She nods her approval and I leave, stepping out into the corridor.

“Demelza, wait!” I call. She stops at the stairs that lead to the common room, turning around to look at me.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Can we talk?” I say.

She nods and I approach her. We descend the stairs to the common room and sit together on the couch in front of the fire.

“Why did you tell Luna, but not me?” Demelza asks. “Is it that you trust her more?”

I shake my head.

“No, that’s not it,” I reply. “Hermione and I told Luna because she already knew that Hermione likes me. Because she didn’t think that Hermione liking a girl was weird, we knew that she wouldn’t act weird about us dating.”

“Ginny, I don’t think it’s weird that you and Hermione are dating,” Demelza tells me.

“Well, I know that now but I was nervous that you would. Your parents are really homophobic, and I was afraid that you might be too.”

“I’m not,” she assures me, touching my hand. “Love is love. I couldn’t care less whom you date, as long it’s someone who deserves you and someone who I’m not interested in dating.”

“Glad you feel that way,” I say, grinning and laughing slightly.

She grins too, pulling me in for a hug. I hug her back, squeezing tight.

“Now get back to your girlfriend,” she says as we break apart, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I giggle.

“I will. I’ll see you later.”

 

**Hermione's Pov**

I’m sitting on Ginny’s bed, reading a book of her’s that I found, when I hear the sound of the dormitory door opening. I look up just as Ginny steps into the room and shut the book. She makes her way over to me, sitting down on the bed.

“Now, where were we?”

I smirk at her antics, leaning in and pecking her on the lips nonetheless.

“I take it your talk with Demelza went well?” I say.

Ginny nods.

“Now that Demelza knows, can we tell Anthony about us?” she asks.

Anthony is in her year and one of her closest friends.

“Yeah, of course,” I say, smiling.

She smiles too and quickly kisses me again. We head down to the common room, hand in hand and make our way over to the couch; a head of medium length brown hair is resting against it. This is suddenly no longer true though as Anthony looks over his shoulder at us.

“Ginny!” he exclaims, beckoning to us. “Demelza says that you’re seeing someone. Are you?”

Ginny laughs, nodding her head as we stop in front of him and Demelza, who is sitting in a squishy armchair.

“That’s actually what I’ve come to tell you,” Ginny tells Anthony. Demelza smirks at him.

“See, I told you,” she says smugly. “He didn’t believe me,” she informs Ginny.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Anthony says, waving a hand dismissively in Demelza’s direction. He leans forward, looking at Ginny. “So, who’s this you’re dating? Tell us about them.”

Ginny grins, turning to me.

“Well, she’s brilliant. I couldn’t be happier that she’s my girlfriend.” She rubs the pad of her thumb up and down the outside of my hand as I feel my face heat up. “She’s really adorable when she’s blushing like this,” Ginny adds, caressing my cheeks. I smile and pull her closer for a kiss.

“Aww, you’re dating Hermione!” Anthony says with a smile after Ginny and I are done kissing. “I’m so happy for both of you. I ship it.”

Demelza nods in agreement

“You two are so affectionate and sweet to each other,” she says, beaming. “I _wish_ I had a boyfriend that treated me that way.”

“Me too,” Anthony says, sighing slightly.

Ginny’s brow furrows.

“Wait, Ant, you like boys?” she asks.

Anthony’s blue eyes widen.

“Yeah, I thought you knew,” he says, staring at her with an amused expression. “Girls make amazing friends but I’m attracted to boys. I never came out to either of you I guess. I just thought it was obvious.”

“It is. Haven’t you ever seen him stare at that guy in class?” Demelza says. Her eyes narrow and she looks at Anthony. “What was his name again?”

“Sam,” Anthony replies, his voice sounding as dreamy and distant as Luna’s suddenly.

Ginny giggles.

“Well, if I had known that you like boys,” she says, “then, I wouldn’t have worried about telling you that Hermione and I are dating.”

“Oh, you didn’t have anything to be nervous about,” Anthony assures her. “C’mere.” He gets up from the couch and pulls her into a hug. He holds his arms out to me once they break apart and we embrace too. As we finish, I hear footsteps behind us and look over my shoulder to see a tall figure with dark hair. I quirk an eyebrow and tug on Ginny’s hand. She follows my gaze and frowns.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” she asks her ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is an original character. I don’t know if he’ll be mentioned much though...


	6. Lines Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny have told their friends that they are dating and received positive responses for the most part. Hooray! Unfortunately, Dean Thomas has shown up... Isn't it ironic how Ginny's ex-boyfriend has come into the picture again when everything is going so well?

**Ginny's Pov**

“Ginny, can we talk for a moment?” Dean asks.

I raise an eyebrow.

“Um, I guess… I’ll be back in a minute,” I tell Hermione.

She nods, seeming just as puzzled at Dean’s request as I am. I follow Dean over to a vacant corner of the common room.

“So, what is it that you want to talk about?” I prompt.

“I wanna get back together,” he blurts out. 

I guffaw but instantly regret it; Dean looks genuinely hurt.

“Dean, we’re not right for each other. You were too protective when we were dating and wouldn’t let me do anything myself,” I explain as delicately as I can.

I’m unprepared for Dean’s response. His hands are on my shoulders and his lips are on mine all too quickly. I don’t have time to move away before he has kissed me.

“What was that?” I demand, pushing him away. “You’re not my boyfriend anymore; you can’t just kiss me like that! I’m seeing someone else!”

He chooses to ignore this.

“Tell me you didn’t feel anything, just now,” he says.

“I didn’t feel any sparks,” I snap at once. “I think we’re done here, Dean.”

“Fine,” he says glumly. He throws up his hands and backs away from me. I stalk off huffily.

 

**Hermione's Pov**

Whatever Ginny and Dean talked about clearly upset her because she has her hands on her hips when she comes back to the group.

“What was it that Dean wanted to talk about?” I ask.

“He wanted to get back together,” she scoffs.

“Oh,” I say, laughing slightly. Really that isn’t very surprising as many boys fancy Ginny. “What did you tell him?”

“That we aren’t right for each other,” she answers.

“How’d he react?” Demelza pipes up.

“He tried to convince me to take him back and I told him I was seeing someone else,” Ginny replies, turning towards her friend.

“That’s all that happened?” I confirm. I feel as though there is something else bothering her.

 

**Ginny's Pov**

Should I tell her? It’s only going to make her feel upset. Maybe I should just keep it to myself… it’s not going to happen again anyways. I nod.

“Yeah, that’s all that happened,” I say.

I feel a pang of guilt as Hermione smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I hope I made the right decision.

***

 

**Hermione's Pov**

The door creaks as I slowly open it. I tiptoe to Ginny’s bed, carefully pulling back the curtains around it. Ginny is still sleeping. She looks so peaceful. Smiling to myself, I climb into the bed and draw the curtains back around us again. Laying down next to Ginny, I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck. She smiles with her eyes closed, turning to face me.

“Morning, Mione,” she whispers sleepily.

I kiss her forehead.

“Morning, Gin,” I whisper back.

We stay like that for a while, cuddling and kissing before Ginny gets up to get dressed and shower. I’m about to tell her that I’ll meet her in the Great Hall when something that I didn’t notice before catches my attention.

“Wait, Ginny,” I say, walking over to her nightstand, where a box of chocolates has been left. “Who gave you these?” I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

“Check to see if there’s a note,” she suggests.

I look and indeed there is a note sitting next to the chocolates.

“Ginny, I’m sorry about yesterday,” I read out loud. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. Can we please work things out and try again?” I pause, slowly turning to Ginny. “It’s from Dean. You lied to me,” I say, folding my arms.

“I did,” Ginny answers calmly, not meeting my eyes. “I was only trying to protect your feelings. I knew you’d be upset and-”

“That’s why you didn’t tell me?” I interrupt sharply. 

She nods, looking up at me again. 

“I didn’t keep it from you for the reason you might think. I wasn’t happy when he kissed me. I told him off for it and pushed him away.”

I know she’s telling the truth. If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t have been angry earlier when she came back from talking to Dean. Nevertheless, I feel that I have to say something to get a message across.

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?”

Without giving her a chance to respond, I leave the room.

 

**Ginny's Pov**

I let Hermione’s words sink in. She’s right. How will she know that she can trust me in the future? I go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I don’t see Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table and she hasn’t come down by the time I finish eating either. Because Harry scheduled Quidditch practice to be right after breakfast as he usually does on the weekends, I don’t have a chance to find her.

Around an hour later, having changed out of my Quidditch uniform, I go back down to the common room. Hermione is sitting on the couch in front of the fire. I sit down next to her, leaving a small space between us.

“How was Quidditch practice?” she asks, staring straight ahead rather than looking at me.

“Fine,” I say. “Well, actually there was one problem. I kept thinking about how I messed things up with my girlfriend. It kind of affected how I played. I threw the Quaffle at Ron once accidentally.”

I see Hermione smile slightly and she finally turns to me.

“Stop trying to make me laugh when I’m upset with you,” she scolds, half exasperated, half amused.

“Sorry, you’re right. I’ll act more serious,” I tell her, putting on a very solemn face. “Is this better?”

Hermione giggles a little and shoves me lightly to the side, rolling her eyes.

“I confronted Dean,” she says. “I told him that you’re my girlfriend and that he better leave you alone because you’re not interested in dating him.”

“How’d that go?” I ask.

“He seemed pretty intimidated,” Hermione says, smirking. “I reminded him of your skill when it comes to using the bat-bogey hex.”

I laugh, grinning at her.

“I should’ve told you that he kissed me. I’m sorry for keeping it from you,” I apologize.

“It’s ok. I would just rather you tell me the truth than spare my feelings. I want us to be honest with each other.”

“Me too,” I say, smiling and taking her hand. “I promise to never hide anything from you again.”

“Thank you.” She smiles and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this chapter to be a sweet one. Thanks for reading! I also updated chapter two recently. Now, one of the girls asks the other out. Make sure to check it out if you haven't already :)


	7. So Much Butterbeer

**Hermione's Pov**

“Ginny, Hermione?” a voice says behind us. We break apart, turning to look over the couch. Ron is approaching.

“You wanna come to Hogsmeade with me, Harry, and Luna?” he asks.

I’m about to say yes but before I can, Ginny speaks.

“Actually, I was thinking that Hermione and I would go together,” she says, looking at me again.

“Aww really? We’ve never gone just the two of us.” I smile, squeezing her hand.

She grins.

“Yeah, I was thinking we’d wander around the village and look at the shops. I could take you to Tomes and Scrolls.”

“I would like that very much,” I say, leaning in to kiss her.

Ron coughs pointedly as if to remind us of his presence.

“At least wait until I’m out of the room, will you?” he grumbles.

“Leave then,” Ginny tells him, glaring.

Ron turns to go; I close the distance between Ginny and me, bringing my hands up to cup her cheeks as we kiss. After we pull back from each other, we go up to the girls’ dormitories to get ready.

***

We meet up at the Entrance Hall. Ginny wears one of the maroon sweaters that Mrs. Weasley knitted for her with a pair of jeans. I don’t see her in muggle clothes very often. She has told me before that wizards own muggle clothing as there are times when they have to blend in with the crowd. Ginny is also wearing mittens that match her sweater along with a winter hat.

We hold hands and make our way into the village of Hogsmeade after checking in with the caretaker, Filch. We decide to go to The Three Broomsticks first as it’s very cold outside. We go up to the bartender, Madam Rosmerta and ask for two butterbeers. She goes into the back to fix up our drinks and comes back with two hot butterbeers in foaming tankards. Ginny and I find a table and sit down, contently drinking our butterbeers. It doesn’t take us long to finish them and we are ordering another round pretty quickly.

 

**Ginny's Pov**

We probably shouldn’t have had any more after the second round, but it’s freezing outside. So after wandering around the village for a while, we pay for another two butterbeers at the closest pub. Surprisingly, after drinking mine I feel much more comfortable than usual kissing Hermione in front of others that might not know that we’re dating. It isn’t until one of the times that I’m doing so in Zonko’s Joke Shop that we are interrupted.

“Well, well, it would seem that the rumors are true,” a cool familiar voice says from behind us.

I pull back from Hermione, looking over my shoulder to see Draco Malfoy.

“There have been many accounts of you two having passionate make-out sessions. Been fooling around with the youngest Weasley have you, Granger?” he sneers.

Hermione giggles which she has done for no apparent reason many times today. It seems that she isn’t used to having so much butterbeer…

“Ginny’s my girlfriend, Malfoy,” she answers calmly.

Malfoy’s jaw drops.

“She’s your girlfriend?” he says, all the arrogance in his voice lost.

“Seems like you’re jealous.” I smirk, noting that his cheeks are now tinged a light pink. He flushes even more at my words but quickly masks his embarrassment, bursting into derisive laughter.

“Jealous? Why would I ever be jealous? If Granger wants to date a poor little mudblood-loving Weasley, that’s her choice. I mean, after all, someone has to make you feel better about yourself,” Malfoy drawls.

I push him up against a wall in an instant, pointing my wand at his throat.

“Take that back,” I growl.

He gives a twisted smile.

“Out of all the Weasleys, I take the most pleasure in riling you up.”

I’m about to hex him into oblivion when Hermione speaks.

“Ginny, let him go,” she says quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. “He’s not worth it.”

I stay silent and motionless for a moment before releasing my grip on Malfoy.

“She’s got you on a leash, doesn’t she?” he sneers.

I suck in a breath, resisting the urge to wipe the smug look off his face.

 

**Ron's Pov**

I’ve been watching the exchange between my sister and Malfoy and feel like it’s time for me to cut in.

“Leave them alone, Malfoy. C’mon, why don’t we get some butterbeers?” I suggest.

Malfoy turns to me, looking very bewildered.

“Yeah, right like I want to get a drink with you,” he says scornfully. He strides past me and out of the shop. I tell Harry and Luna I’ll catch up with them later before leaving too and dashing after Malfoy.

“Look, I get it,” I say once I have caught up to him. “I wasn’t so happy when I found out that they were dating either.”

“Oh, I wonder why. Could it possibly be because you have a crush on that mudblood Granger?” he says snarkily. “Weasley, why are you following me?”

“Don’t call Hermione that,” I say as calmly as I can, feeling my face heat up. “I was mad when Harry tried to talk to me too but I felt better after he did.” We reach The Three Broomsticks and I hold the door open for Malfoy, stepping into the pub after him. “I just thought it would be nice if you had someone to talk to,” I continue.

He doesn’t respond immediately, going up to Madam Rosmerta and asking for a butterbeer instead. I do the same.

“I don’t need to talk to anyone about how your sister and Granger are dating,” Malfoy says coldly as Madam Rosmerta goes to the back to make our drinks. Despite his claim, when she comes back with our butterbeers, he hands her three sickles and chugs his. She asks if he wants another one and he nods, putting another three sickles down on the counter.

“Yeah, that probably would have been my reaction if I had found out near a pub,” I comment. “You clearly fancy one of them and I’ll bet that it’s Ginny.”

“Oh shut up, I don’t fancy her,” he mutters, sounding exasperated and rolling his eyes.

I raise an eyebrow, taking a large drink of my butterbeer. He does the same as Madame Rosmerta has come back with his second one.

“Really? What was that back there about how you take pleasure in riling her up?” I ask, smirking. “I know why you but heads with her all the time. It’s for the same reason that I bicker with Hermione.”

“All right, even if it’s true that I do fancy her, I don’t need to talk to you about it. I don’t want to be seen in your company. What if people start thinking we’re friends or something?”

He shudders at the thought and I angrily take another drink of my butterbeer.

“You know you don’t always have to act all high and mighty,” I say, glowering at him. “Just because you come from a rich family doesn’t mean you should go around treating everyone else like inferiors. That’s why you don’t have many close friends. Ever think of that?”

“Oh, please,” Malfoy says, waving a hand dismissively in the air. “The only reason there are people who call you their friend is because your family has too many kids and not enough money. They _pity_ you.”

I clench my fists at my sides, shaking slightly with anger.

“They don’t pity me, you arrogant twat,” I say through gritted teeth.

“Oh yes, they do. You’re simply too much of a prat to see it.”

“At least, I’m not a cynical-”

“Impulsive-”

“Selfish-”

“Tactless-”

“Materialistic-”

“Obnoxious-”

“Bleached blonde-”

Maybe it’s under the influence of the butterbeer, but suddenly Malfoy grasps both sides of my face and kisses me fervently. I react without thinking, a moan escaping from my lips and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him close against me. I feel his hands roam my body as I begin kissing him in a way that I have never kissed anyone before.

A while later, we are lying on top of a table, our mouths swollen and hair disheveled. Fortunately, the pub is relatively empty; only a few students not in our year were present for our long embrace.

“We should do that more often,” I say, breathing heavily.

Malfoy grins.

“Anytime you want, Weasley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Ron are going back and forth at the end, criticizing each other if that wasn't clear. Anyway, thanks for reading. This story will still be mainly about Hermione and Ginny's relationship. I will switch to what is happening between Draco and Ron though from time to time.


	8. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you haven't read this chapter already, you can ignore this message.) 
> 
> Hello to all of you, I've made changes to chapters 8, 9, and 10. Because of Tom Felton, I've been romanticizing Draco a lot and have decided to stay more true to his character. That's why Chapter 11 will be deleted from this fanfic because it's not realistic. Below are editing details: 
> 
> -changes made in every pov included in ch 8  
> -Ginny's and Hermione's pov same, Ron's added in ch 9   
> -Ginny's pov same, Draco's added in ch 10

**Draco's Pov**

The only unlocked empty classroom I come across is Professor Flitwick’s.

“Psst, Weasley!” I whisper, beckoning to him.

He turns away from a room he had been about to check on the other side of the corridor. After looking around to see if anyone is watching, he hurries towards me and we step into the room. I shut the door and pull Weasley to me, capturing his lips with my own. I have had the desire to do this since we parted ways yesterday at Hogsmeade. Though I’ll never admit it aloud, Weasley is a good kisser, better than Pansy. I like fooling around with him more than I do with her. It’s surprising how satisfying it is. I can forget about the upcoming Quidditch matches, all my school assignments and even the high expectations of my parents.

_How is it possible that I enjoy this so much?_ I ponder as our bodies intertwine. Perhaps Weasley is wondering the same thing as he abruptly pulls away; my eyes fly open and I stare at him with a quizzical expression.

“What are we doing?” he asks quietly, stepping back from me and avoiding my eyes.

“I don’t know,” I say truthfully, understanding what he means. “Does it matter?” I step closer and press my lips to his again but he withdraws and turns away.

“I don’t feel right about it,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m kissing someone who’s always making fun of me, my friends and my family,”

I roll my eyes; it’s clear that he isn’t going to want to keep snogging until his guilt has lessened. Well, I’m certainly not going to start being kind to him but that doesn’t mean I can’t fool him into thinking it.

“All right,” I say, giving an exaggerated sigh, “if it bothers you that much maybe we could um… be nicer to each other.” I make sure to hesitate before saying the last part.

“Ok, why don’t we practice?” Weasley suggests, facing me.

Practice? He wants to practice. Could he be any harder to please? No matter. The faster we get back to snogging, the better.

“Yes, fine,” I say curtly.

His eyes narrow in suspicion; he must’ve been expecting me to protest.

“What?” I snap impatiently. “I see how much this means to you.”

Weasley smiles a little at that. He’s so bloody easy to convince.

“Right, then how about we compliment each other?” he says.

I look him up and down, pretending to think about it. If I have to do this, I can at least have some fun with it first.

“You don’t make me feel utterly repulsive.”

Weasley scowls and I resist the urge to smirk.

“First of all, I don’t even believe that’s true.” He presses his lips together in annoyance. “Second, you know that compliments are supposed to make you feel good, right?”

I cock my head to the side in confusion.

“That didn’t make you feel good?”

He grumbles to himself, shaking his head. I hold in my snickers, greatly enjoying this.

“All right. Let me try again.” I’m silent for a moment, thinking. “Oh, you’re not someone I’d pretend to not see in public.”

Weasley sighs loudly to my delight, evidently not satisfied with this ‘compliment’ either.

“Malfoy, are you even trying?” No, of course not Weasel. “You only wouldn’t pretend to see me so you could point me out and make fun of me.”

“Well, yes, fair point,” I concede, “but there are many people I wouldn’t bother with. They’ll be too ugly and I can’t bear to look at them.”

“Right… so you don’t think I’m ugly?”

I shake my head and correct,

“I don’t think you’re _too_ ugly.”

He makes a face.

“Forget this shit. Just shut up and kiss me.”

I smile devilishly and snake an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

**Ginny's Pov**

“Thanks for agreeing to help me study,” I say to Hermione as we walk down the Charms Corridor. I kiss her on the cheek once we have stopped in front of Professor Flitwick’s classroom.

“It’s my pleasure,” she assures me with a smile. “Now, where’s your book?” she asks, opening the door and looking along the rows of desks. “Isn’t that it over…?” she starts but abruptly stops speaking. I see where she is indicating and go to pick up my copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five.  

“What is it?” I say to Hermione. When she doesn’t reply, I follow her gaze and my eyes widen. We aren’t alone; in a corner of the room, Draco Malfoy and Ron are locked in a tight embrace, kissing each other fervently. I gasp. This seems to awaken the boys to our presence and they quickly break apart.

“Ginny, Hermione, we didn’t hear you come in,” Ron says breathlessly. Malfoy’s cheeks turn pink as his eyes travel to me and then to Hermione.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” he says, looking back at Ron. Ron nods and whispers something into his ear. Malfoy gives a small smile before pinning me with a cold stare and then Hermione. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.” Neither of us answers and he briskly leaves the room without another word.

“What the hell are you doing snogging Malfoy?” I demand, finally finding my voice.

Ron shrugs in response, looking rather pleased.

“Why were you eating Malfoy’s face?” I repeat louder with my hands on my hips. This time Ron seems to snap out of his giddy state.

“We were only fooling around, that’s all!” he says, flaring up at once.

“Oh, is that all? Does it no longer matters that he’s always insulting our family, Hermione, and Harry?” I challenge.

“Of course it does, but you’re acting as if Malfoy and I have become best mates!” he bellows, his cheeks turning red. “If you would just stop overreacting-”

“Oh, I’m overreacting?” I say, bursting into derisive laughter. “Weren’t you the one who lost it that time you saw Dean and I snogging?”

Ron sputters angrily.

“Weren’t you the one who told me I should go out and get a bit of snogging done?”

“Yes, Ron, I’m sorry that I assumed that you wouldn’t take that to mean, ‘you really should snog Draco Malfoy because he’s such a great guy.’”

“I can snog whomever I like!” Ron thunders and with that, he marches out of the room.

 

**Hermione's Pov**

I remain silent for a moment before approaching Ginny.

“I’ll be in the common room if you want to talk, okay?” I say, gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder. She nods and I quickly kiss her cheek before leaving. I come through the portrait hole and catch sight of the back of a head of fiery red hair resting against the couch.

“Mind if I sit down?” I ask a fuming Ron. He shakes his head without looking at me, his eyes boring into the flames of the fireplace across from us. “How did things start out between you and um… Malfoy?” I say warily, sitting down. My intention isn’t to come off as judgmental. Ginny has already given him a hard time so I attempt to keep a neutral expression.

“Yesterday at Hogsmeade after he found out that you and Ginny are dating, it didn’t seem like he was overly excited at the news,” Ron says, turning to me. “I suggested that we get a couple of butterbeers because I knew how he was feeling and thought he’d like to have someone to talk to-”

“Just like Harry was there for you,” I interrupt, understanding.

“Exactly,” Ron agrees. “Crabbe and Goyle weren’t around so I stepped in. We went to The Three Broomsticks and ordered a couple of butterbeers. Malfoy chugged his and ordered another one. I commented that I would’ve done the same if I had found out you and Ginny are dating at Hogsmeade and said that I could tell he has a crush on Ginny. He denied it; we started arguing and insulting each other. In the middle of that, he kind of… grabbed me by the face… and kissed me.”

I nod, feeling slightly nauseous as the image of him and Malfoy snogging flashes in my mind.  

“And then what?” I ask tentatively.

“You know… I kissed him back,” Ron replies awkwardly, looking down at his feet.

I remain silent for a moment before blurting,

“You couldn’t have been thinking straight. Were you both drunk?”

Ron laughs bitterly.

“I knew it. Why would you be taking my side? Of course, you agree with Ginny. If you only came here to tell me that she’s right, then-”

“Ron, this is Malfoy we’re talking about. He’s not particularly nice. Ginny and I think you deserve better is all,” I say gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve only been kissing,” Ron mumbles, his ears turning red.

“You have so many better options for who you could be doing that with.”

Ron sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

“I know. It’s just Malfoy is the first person that has kissed me since Lavender. Once we started snogging he was keen to continue and I liked that.” He hesitates before continuing, “It made me feel wanted, you know?”

“There will be others that make you feel wanted in that way. Ron, you’re such a loyal friend,” I say earnestly with a smile. “Malfoy, on the other hand, strikes me as the player type. He’ll be the one who will have a harder time finding someone else, not you because others will figure that out.”


	9. A Rumor

**Ron's Pov**

I nod, faking a smile.

“Thanks, Hermione. I’m going to tell him I don’t want to do what we’ve been doing anymore.”

I stand up and awkwardly pat her head, mentally scolding myself for doing so afterward. Then, I go through the portrait hole and descend the stairs outside the common room. I’m going to see Malfoy but not to call things off between us. I felt butterflies in my stomach when we had our first sober kiss earlier. It was odd because I don’t have romantic feelings for Malfoy. No, I’m sure that wasn’t the reason. If it was then why didn’t I experience the same thing any of the several times Lavender and I snogged? It was something else. I just can’t put my finger on it and that only makes me want to keep meeting Malfoy. I prefer for Hermione to be convinced otherwise though so she tells Ginny. I don’t want them to get involved. I want to figure out what gave me the butterflies by continuing things with Malfoy without their knowledge. That way I won’t be dissuaded by their thoughts about it. It isn’t really their business anyway.

I reach Flitwick’s classroom and carefully crack the door open wide enough that I can peek inside. I don’t see any signs of Ginny and assuming she has left, I slip into the room, closing the door behind me. I immediately hear the sound of shoes impacting with the floor. I turn my head towards the noise and see Malfoy leaning against a desk that I suppose he has just jumped off of. Seeing that he has my attention, he approaches with a mischievous glint in his eyes, stopping once we’re within arm’s reach of each other. My heart speeds up as he pushes me back against the door. Leaning forward, he whispers in my ear,

“We were so rudely interrupted before. I want you _now.”_

A shiver goes down my spine.

“I’m all yours.” I breathe those words without thinking and then we’re holding onto each other tightly and kissing fiercely. I’m swept away by the intensity of it, gripping his white-blond hair in one hand and running my other up and down his back. When he eases my lips apart with his own and his tongue slips into my mouth, I’m pleasantly surprised. What happens next is new and such a turn on, one that I haven’t ever experienced. It’s so great that when Malfoy pulls back after a couple of moments, I nearly demand to know why he has stopped. I realize there’s no need to though as he only unbuttons my shirt before we resume french kissing. I feel the butterflies in my stomach again as his hands begin exploring my torso and suddenly remember I _did_ get butterflies the first few times Lavender and I kissed. They had been caused by a combination of pleasure and nerves. I had felt happy to be kissing her because I liked her so much and had been worrying about whether or not I was a good kisser.

I know I can’t be getting butterflies while kissing Malfoy for the same reasons. I suppose I’m getting them because kissing a boy is something new and different. Either that or Malfoy is simply an amazing kisser. At the very least, I know I’m not straight. I don’t think about it too much. I can’t. Malfoy is all I can focus on- the feel of his slender body against mine and the sweet smell of his cologne.

***

 **Ginny's Pov**  

“C’mon, can’t we take a break? We’ve been at this for hours!” I complain to Hermione. We are sitting in her dorm, having finished studying for my charms test a while ago but Hermione had insisted that we do other class assignments. I had reluctantly finished writing an essay for Snape on the properties of Moonstone and its uses in Potion making. After also practicing vanishing charms for Transfiguration, I decided that I want to spend my Sunday afternoon doing something other than more work. Hermione, on the other hand, seems to be so focused on writing her essay for Arithmancy that she didn’t hear me.

“Mione?” I prod her with my foot. She mutely continues what she is doing and I’m about to prod her with my foot again when she finally says, “Hmm?” without looking up.

“Can we take a break?” I repeat.

“You can,” she replies after a moment. “I haven’t finished my essay for Arithmancy yet.”

“But I want to do something with you,” I say, moving closer to her. “C’mon please, just a short break?”

I hear the scratch of her quill stop and suppose she’s thinking about it or she doesn’t know what to write next. Unfortunately, my second guess is right as the scratching of her quill resumes. She shakes her head, murmuring something that sounds like ‘maybe later.’

“There’s nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise?” I ask innocently, leaning forward and moving her hair to her shoulders. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and begin trailing kisses down her neck. The scratch of her quill stops again.

“You aren’t going to convince me with kissing,” she says. Despite her claim, she holds up her hair with one hand to give me better access. Separating my lips, I gently move my mouth up and down her neck. This causes her to moan softly and I hear her start to put her books away.

“I thought you said I wasn’t going to convince you?” I say, pulling away with a triumphant grin.

“I said you weren’t going to convince me with kissing,” she corrects as she gets up from the bed. I watch as she places her quill and ink bottle along with her unfinished essay on the nightstand near her bed. “You weren’t kissing my neck just now,” she continues, “you were breathing on it.”

“So what you’re saying is I don’t have to kiss you, I just have to breathe?” I ask, smirking.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” She sits down again next to me. “The neck is simply a sensitive area and when you breathe on someone’s neck it gives them a pleasurable feeling,” she says matter-of-factly.

“Mhm, c’mere,” I say, pulling her into my lap. I wrap my arms around her, squeezing her affectionately but this time instead of kissing her neck, I tickle her middle. She bursts into a fit of startled giggles.

“Ginny!” she squeals. “Nothing about this is productive!”

“Who said we were going to do something productive?” I say incredulously, continuing to wiggle my fingers over her skin. “We’ve been being productive for hours. Now is the time to have some fun!”

Rather than responding, Hermione squirms around the best she can in an attempt to evade my quick fingers. I don’t let up, tickling her sides. Hermione made the mistake of recently admitting that she likes being tickled, causing me to do this more often. It’s fun to see her let loose like this, smiling and laughing her head off. Not everyone gets to see this side of her and I’m glad I do. With these thoughts in mind, I stop tickling her and kiss the top of her head.

 

**Hermione's Pov**

I shift in Ginny’s arms so I’m facing her.

“Your face is red from laughing so much,” she says, smiling. I stick my tongue out at her and breathe deeply. I have to get her back. Fortunately, I know all her ticklish spots. After I catch my breath, I push her down on the bed and she gasps in surprise.

“Did you think there wouldn’t be any consequences for tickling me?” I ask pleasantly, straddling her hips.

“Wait, no, Hermione, I’m sorry! Can’t we talk about this?” Ginny trails off into giggles as I run my fingers along her underarms. Now, she’s the one to squeal and laugh uncontrollably, squirming underneath me. We roll around on the bed for a little while, tickling each other. Eventually, both of us are out of breath and call a truce. Ginny climbs down from the bed and pulls me by the hand over to the door. She’s reaching for the doorknob when it’s turned from the other side, revealing a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

“Hey, Demelza,” I greet, frowning slightly; she looks simply furious.

“Is something wrong?” Ginny asks her friend, concern on her face.

“Yes,” Demelza says irritably but she suddenly stops seething, cocking her head to the side. “You two are rather flushed and your hair is disheveled... What’s that about?”

“We were tickling each other,” Ginny says quickly.

“Oh.” Demelza nods, not saying anything more about the matter. “Anyway, I just spoke to Lavender Brown,” she continues, speaking sharply with her arms folded. “She told me that Parvati Patil heard that Hermione is toying with your affections and actually seeing someone else at the same time that she’s seeing you.” Demelza rolls her eyes, evidently not finding this believable. “I asked her how many people she has told this to and she replied idly, ‘Oh I don’t know, a few.’ I can’t believe she has the nerve to shamelessly relay such offensive gossip.”

“Yes, I would appreciate if others didn’t speculate so much about my relationship with Ginny,” I say, sighing.

“I know, it’s none of their business,” Demelza agrees.

“Well, it’s all right,” I say after a moment. “There’s no point in obsessing over things I can’t control.”

“Well, I’m glad that the rumor doesn’t bother you,” Ginny says, “but it definitely bothers me.” Indeed, she looks very displeased. “I say we find out who started this rumor and confront them.”

“All that would do is give them satisfaction,” I reply calmly, squeezing her hand.

“The thing about us Weasleys,” Ginny says, smiling and squeezing my hand, “is that we always show loyalty to those we care about. No one messes with my girl.” And I know that she isn’t claiming possession of me when she calls me that; she’s merely expressing how fond of me she is. Her words melt my heart and when she kisses me tenderly, I kiss her back with passion. It’s without regret that I watch her step out of the room after we break apart. I don’t feel the need to stop her. 


	10. Different Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the day that this chapter takes place Dumbledore made an announcement that students can visit other common rooms but have to sleep in their own house dormitories. This is to encourage inter-house friendships. I skipped across the scene because not much else happens at breakfast. This chapter has been edited as of 12/25/18.

**Ginny's Pov**

I descend the stairs that lead to the common room, stopping at the foot of the staircase and looking around for any signs of Lavender Brown. I spot her leaning over an arm of the couch in front of the fireplace, whispering into Ron’s ear. My brother gives her a bewildered look when she withdraws and I see them converse for a while longer before he leaves through the portrait hole, looking furious. Seeing another person to tell, Lavender rushes over towards them.

“Lavender!” She turns at my voice as I approach, glowering at her.

“Oh, Ginny,” she says, playing with her hair and fidgeting. “I’m so sorry. You must have heard already. I can’t believe Hermione would do that to you.”

“Oh, stop playing games,” I snap. “I know that you’ve been spreading around a rumor about my girlfriend.”

She avoids my eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she claims, laughing nervously, “and even if I did it’s just harmless gossip right?”

“No, it’s not,” I assure her firmly. “It’s not nice to talk badly about someone behind their back. If you continue spreading this rumor around you’ll have me to answer to. Mind your own business.”

Lavender nods sheepishly, her cheeks flushed a light pink.

“You said you heard the rumor from Parvati Patil?” I ask.

“Yes, but she wasn’t the one to start it,” Lavender reveals quickly, jumping to her friend’s defense. “She said Draco Malfoy told her.”  

I clench my fists at my sides. Of course, it was that cold-blooded snake and _of course_ just when I need to know his whereabouts, Ron is no longer of any help. To think if Hermione hadn’t convinced my brother to stop fooling around with Malfoy, he might know where I could find the Slytherin.

”Where is he?” I demand to Lavender. 

She shrugs her shoulders.

”I think Ron went to confront him. Why don’t you wait for him to come back?” she suggests. 

I nod and mutter a dark ‘thank you.’

**Draco's Pov**

Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and I are sat around the crackling fire in the Slytherin common room. Well, I had been sitting but at the moment I’m lying down on the carpet with my head in Pansy’s lap. She’s stroking my hair as I ordered her to while I listen to Zabini and Goyle argue loudly. I haven’t intervened because the things they are saying to each other are so hilariously stupid that I’m entertained. It’s while I’m sniggering that I hear Weasley’s voice behind me.

“Malfoy,” he growls. Feeling slightly apprehensive, I sit up and look over Pansy’s shoulder at him.

“Weasel, have I done something to provoke you?” I say coldly. Pansy snickers to herself.

“I want a word with you right now,” Weasley says angrily, clenching his jaw. I stand up and gesture towards the stone wall. He walks through it as one would go through the magical barrier to get to platform nine and three quarters and I’m about to follow when Pansy speaks.

“What? Where are you going?” she pipes up indignantly.

“I’m going to assure that the Weasel never sets foot in here again,” I reply idly. She gives the slightest nod of her head, seeming satisfied enough with this answer and I go through the stone wall. Weasley is waiting on the other side. I prepare myself; father has said that Weasleys have an awful temper. This won’t go well...

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out, is that it?” Weasley says sharply, folding his arms.

“Find out about what?” I snap. It’s likely that he’s upset for the reason that I think he is, but still, I have to be certain.

“Stop fooling around Malfoy. I heard about the rumor!” I swear under my breath. Why had it reached Gryffindor ears? “I knew it. You know what I’m talking about. Admit it! Admit that you’re the one who started the rumor that Hermione’s cheating on Ginny!” Weasley points a finger at me accusingly, his face flushed.

“All right, all right, calm down,” I hiss. “Yes, I started the rumor about Granger. It was Pansy’s idea. She thought it would be funny. What was I supposed to do? I had to go along with-”

“No, you didn’t. Are you being serious right now?” he demands incredulously. “Parkinson practically worships the ground you walk on. You could’ve gotten her to drop it.”

“Look, it’s not my fault it reached Gryffindor ears! I didn’t tell anyone who I knew would spread it around to the other houses. Pansy must have.”

“Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?” He doesn’t say anything else for a moment, running his fingers through his hair aggressively. After a moment, he opens his mouth again and hesitates before speaking. “I don’t want to fool around with you anymore,” he says finally. It’s in a quiet but furious voice. I laugh.

“I don’t believe you. You wouldn’t, not over one little thing.”

“Oh yes, I will! You’re acting like it doesn’t even matter that you tried to ruin Hermione’s reputation. You knew I wouldn’t approve of-”

“We never established that your friends are off limits!” I argue, cutting him off.

“I shouldn’t have to establish that. When we were kissing this morning I told you that I felt uncomfortable because you’re always insulting the people I care about! You aren’t even nice to me either. I deserve better than someone who only wants to snog occasionally but is otherwise a jerk. We’re done Malfoy.”

He turns his back on me and it takes a moment for me to register what has happened. Once his words have processed, I refrain from hurrying after him. Under no circumstances, will I beg for him to not walk away. He’ll regret this in no time and come back, pleading for my forgiveness.

“Don’t kid yourself, thinking you’ll find better!” I shout after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in forever. I've been busy with school and also don't know what the next chapter should be abt... if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments below. Also, read my fanfic, Falling In Love if you have read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell and ship Levi and Cath. Thank you! <3


	11. Confiding in Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! I'm back. It's been a while. Sorry that I've taken so long to update but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy <3

**Harry's Pov**

Luna and I are sat down in squishy armchairs near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, doing our homework. Meanwhile, Hermione is cuddling an irritated Ginny on the couch. The display of affection seems to slowly be improving Ginny’s mood. I was told she’s upset because Draco Malfoy started a nasty rumor about Hermione. Ginny is waiting for Ron to come back from confronting Malfoy and then she will ensure the dirty little ferret gets what he deserves. I bet she’ll use the bat bogey hex on him.

As I’m working on an essay for McGonagall, a sudden inquiry from Ginny distracts me.

“Where is he?” I hear her bark and look up to see that Ron is back.

“Who?” he asks quietly, his head down.

“Where’s Malfoy?” Ginny repeats impatiently.

“Slytherin common room,” Ron mutters.

Ginny makes to get up from the couch, but Hermione’s still holding onto her.

“Hey, promise me that you won’t do anything rash. I don’t want you to get into trouble,” Hermione says.

Ginny’s face softens, and she hooks her pinky finger around Hermione’s.

“I promise,” she tells Hermione. Hermione nods and smiles, letting go of her.

“Now, let’s get that filthy little cockroach,” Hermione says, revealing the more rebellious side of her that is reserved for Malfoy. I’m reminded of the time she punched him in the face; Hermione is certainly not someone you want to cross, I muse, as Ginny grins mischievously and the two of them leave.

“Harry?” I hear Luna’s dreamy voice and feel her tugging on my hand. I look around at her, and she motions to the stairs leading to the boys’ dormitories that Ron is walking up.

“What?” I ask, looking back at her, my brow furrowed.

“Can’t you tell?” she says, her eyes widening. “Something’s wrong with Ron.”

“What gives you that impression?”

“His body is droopy and he’s quieter than usual,” Luna says plainly. Girls always have this way that they talk to you as if you’re stupid when they pick up on something that you don’t. Luna’s isn’t as bad as Hermione’s but still kind of irritating. Luna’s voice will lose its dreamy quality and she’ll simply stare at you until whatever she’s explaining clicks. If it doesn’t click, well you’ll be amazed at how long she can stare at you without blinking. Probably uncomfortable too in my experience.

“So should I check on him?” I suggest, truthfully wanting an excuse to take a break from homework. Luna nods and I quickly get up, keen to avoid another one of her long stares.

When I reach the dormitory Ron and I share, it’s empty except for Ron sitting on his bed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I say, sitting down next to him.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” he mumbles without looking at me. I see what Luna was talking about. Man, it’s like girls have a sixth sense.

“You’re not fine. C’mon. What’s up?” I bump my left leg with Ron’s right one. “You know you can tell me anything,” I add when he stays silent. “We’re best mates.”

 

**Ron's Pov**

I finally glance at Harry sideways.

“Promise you won’t be upset or judge me?”

“I promise,” he answers. I don’t say anything for a moment and my hesitancy prompts him to hook his pinky around mine. That makes me smile slightly and I take a deep breath before telling him the story.

I confide in him everything that happened. I tell him about how Malfoy and I had a couple of butterbeers at Hogsmeade yesterday and ended up kissing. It takes Harry a minute to process that part, his eyes widening in shock but eventually, he nods for me to continue. I tell him that Malfoy and I kept kissing today and that at first, I felt guilty about it. I got more into it after Malfoy agreed to be nicer though. The last thing I open up about is deciding to stop fooling around with Malfoy because of the rumor he spread about Hermione.

“Well, you made the right decision,” Harry assures me with a clap on the back. “You’re a loyal friend and you deserve someone who treats you right and respects your friends.”

I nod in agreement but can’t help frowning still.

“Is there anything else bothering you?” Harry asks.

“N-no, it’s dumb,” I stammer, looking down and away.

“Ron,” Harry says, softly and seriously. “Tell me.”

“I feel left out,” I admit and then continue speaking quicker. “You have Luna. Ginny and Hermione have each other. For a while I had someone and it was nice to be with him while you were busy with Luna and Hermione and Ginny were together. Now, I don’t have anyone again.”

“Hey, I know it’s not the same but you have me as a friend,” Harry says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “I’m always here if you wanna hang out, girlfriend or not. That will never change.”

“Thanks, Harry,” I say, smiling and clapping him on the back.

“Anytime, mate,” Harry answers, squeezing my shoulders slightly before letting his arm drop.

“There’s one other thing,” I blurt, scratching at my neck nervously.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I haven’t told anyone else but I think I’m bisexual.” The moment the words leave my mouth I feel a weight lift from my shoulders. I feel free. I’ve known since kissing Malfoy but I hadn’t said it out loud until now and it felt great. I wasn’t even paying attention to Harry’s reaction. Wait. Harry’s reaction.

“You know this conversation feels familiar,” Harry says, smiling and I let out a breath of relief.  “Oh, yes, I talked to Hermione about this recently,” he recalls. “My friends just keep coming out to me.”

I laugh uncomfortably, my eyes darting around the room. Harry seems to notice my discomfort and reaches out to touch my shoulder.

“Hey, I’m only messing with you. I’m happy for you and I support you. Snog a bloke, snog a girl. It’s cool. Either way, you’re still my best mate.”

Grinning from ear to ear, I thank Harry and pull him into a quick hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you ship Harry and Ron in the comments below or if you would rather Ron be with Ginny’s friend, Anthony ;) Remember to subscribe to this work to be notified when I post a new chapter. Just scroll up to the top of the page and there's an option to subscribe above the rating.


End file.
